I'm going home
by Twilightqueen16
Summary: My first fic please read! Bella returns to forks after 20 years but a lot can change in 20 years. Chapter 3 is finally up and it actually has puctuation so R
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?", Edward asked angrily. "I'm going to see my parents", I said defiantly. "But you can't, we talked about

this it's against the rules, he said. "I never agreed to this", I said stuffing a shirt into my bag .My eyes were black I was thirsty I

could also see the dark shadows under Edwards eyes it emphasized every cruel word he said. "It's been 20 years" ,I said

lowering my voice "I love you, but I'm not going to let my father die alone" ."Bella he said grabbing my shoulders you knew we

could never go back."

"Edward I'm not leaving you "I said jerking away. In that moment I heard a rustling outside the door.

"What Alice" I shrieked.Over the years I'd gotten used to all the vampires and I still loved the family just as I'd had in the

beginning. She handed me the phone "it's him" she said. I took the phone away from her and turned away from Edward "HI

Jake", I said quietly I heard Edwards groan and ignored it "He's angry" he said over the phone "He'll get over it" I said to Jacob

smiling . I hadn't seen Jacob in over a year the last few years we'd been speaking he'd come to visit me After Sam had been

killed and Jacob became the Alpha Wolf He'd come looking for me. I'd been somewhere alone me and Edward had taken time

apart not because we needed to, but I just wanted to explore have the feeling of living like a normal human alone away from

the family well Rosalie had come to.

Unsurprisingly Jacob had never found his other half and at times I felt bad like maybe I was

his other half I hoped he would find someone. "How's Charlie" I asked solemnly "not good he answered, the cancer is killing

him" . I already knew this of course. Alice had told me. But hearing it from someone who watched over him everyday made it all

the more real. "I'm coming" I said. "Do you need a ride from the Airport?", he asked "No, answered I'll get a car". I figured that

I should probably hunt before I left I didn't have a problem around humans (anymore) but Jacob still hadn't quite accepted the

fact that I wasn't human anymore. "Kiss him for me, I said tell him to hold on I'm coming." "Bella don't do it "Alice said "I'm

going to hold my dying fathers hand", I breathed. "You know what I mean" she said . I did know what she meant. "Alice I know

my father he wouldn't want this. I'm not the baby anymore I know what I'm doing." I grabbed my duffel and raced down the

stairs The whole family was gathered in the family room staring at me. Esme was wringing her hands and Rosalie was

pretending to be listening to music.

Edward was right behind me, "You don't have to", I said to his face. "I'm not going to let

you do this alone.

I mad this mistake before I'm not going to do this again." I felt like arguing , but stopped myself "OK" I said.

He grabbed my bag and headed out to the car. "Mommy, I heard turning to catch the flaming red headed girl that ran into my

knees "Where are you and daddy going? "They are going on a trip said Carlisle. And they'll be back really soon why don't we

go play monopoly" Thanks, I mouthed kissing Angela's head .

I headed out to the car and sat in the passenger seat. I didn't feel like driving . Me and Edward had been

through so much together the part before I got changed, when I was developing my

powers, and finally in the last 2 years finding our daughter whom we'd christened Angela. Angela had been transformed as a

child. Alice had seen her but didn't know where Me and Edward had been sure that this child was for us and took off on a

pilgrimage to find her the only two things in my life that I'd had to fight for the two people who I loved more than life itself (well

death). My daughter and my husband.

As Edward sped down the road he gripped my hand tightly. "I won't pretend that I know how you feel, he said because when I

was changed both of my parents had already passed and their was no hope for them, but I want you to know that you have all

of us I love you very much and so does Angela, and I know the rest of the family does as well." "Stop", I saidd sniffing the air.

"What" he asked skidding to a stop "I need to hunt I said I don't want to you know." "Okay" he said getting out the car and

waiting by the door for me to move.

I opened the door and walked into the woods. Normally I loved hunting the speed the

exhilarating thrill of being completely let go. But not this time this time I was going as fast a s possible I wasn't looking for my

favorite I was looking for something edible that would sustain me and turn my eyes to the golden unearthly color that wouldn't

upset people as much . I settled for caribou and wiped my mouth off with my sleeve frowning at the red stain it made I'd kinda

loved this blouse. Oh well I'd just have to tell Alice to buy me a new one. I glanced over at Edward who had just finished the

rather large cat he'd managed to catch with ease.

"This would have been more fun with Angela" he'd remarked I had to fought

not to burst out laughing Every time anyone hunted with Angela was sure to be a riot she was new and hadn't yet discovered

her knack for much of anything other than fashion. A mini Alice in the works "Do you- I began but stopped It was a waste of a

question I was pretty sure my father wouldn't accept me certainly not our mutant freakish adopted daughter. "We'll tell her all

about them", Edward said answering my thoughts he knew me so well. In a moment he was holding me and for the first time in

20 years I wished that I could cry.


	2. These NEW&OLD feelings

**Disclaimer: Okay you know the deal I'm not that good I can't write I'm not stephenie Meyers.**

**The only reason I posted again is because no one reviewed (boo-hoo) but I don't care anymore I'm goibng to keepp writing because people keeping reading it.So ha but you can review too I'd love that.**

I don't know what I expected to see when we arrived at the airport, but it wasn't this.

Everything was exactly the same as it had been 22 years ago when I'd arrived in Forks the only thing that was different was

that my father wasn't their to greet me. Though I did have Edward, unfortunately over the years I learned that Edward couldn't

replace the people I loved him more than everything but I still missed my family. Edward pulled me to him and kissed my head.

While I'd been daydreaming he'd already retrieved the bags and the keys to the rental car. I was emotionally drained I hadn't

been physically tired in the past 20 years, but the emotional stress was starting to make me feel more human than I'd ever felt

before in my whole entire life. Edward had the car waiting up front and helped me into the car. A million times already I had

contemplated telling him to turn around, or possibly just breaking away and getting back on the plane and going back to

Troy, New York I don't know whether it was fear that Edward wouldn't drag me back or something stronger that kept me from

doing so. It was something about being here that brought something I'd never felt before in me I hadn't experienced a bout of

fear with anything since I'd left forks it seemed like when I left forks I left everything that had been me behind. I'd stopped

being afraid and clumsy and for a while I'd stopped being a person. In conclusion I'd stopped being human I'd stopped being

alive and once again Edward brought me back 20 years later and Edward was still saving me. I turned to look at him as he

sped out of the airport paring lot and settled in for the 3 hour and 43 minute long drive. That Edward would probably make in 2

hours flat if he drove slower than he usually did. On the drive I looked at the scenery and concentrated on not leaping out the

car. "Do you think he'll like me", I asked Edward. He's your father said Edward I got a look into Charlies head a lot back then

and I don't think that there is anything that you could have ever done that could make him stop loving you. "Do you think that I

made the right decision," I asked again. "About what" he asked taking his eyes off the road. "Everything, I whined I mean look

at me I'm not old my parents think I'm dead and I hunt wild animals, didn't even like the smell of meat. " I don't think I can

answer that he said, I mean I don't think this is the life that I would have chosen for you or me in the beginning but now that

you chose this life so that we could be together I thank God everyday that you did." "You're right, said I did make the right

choice" I'm just nervous I was looking up all my old friends and did you know that Angela is still living in forks she married Ben. I

know he said what and you didn't think that this was something I' didn't want to know I check in on your parents every couple

of months I duidn't want you to have to worry. You knew Charlie was dying I asked angry "No", he said I didn't know that

Charlie was dying. When I said it it didn't sound quite so bad, but in Edwards's velvety voice it sounded real. The silence in the

car resumed and suddenly it seemed to be to much to bare. I turned up the radio and let the music encircle me. Over the years

my life had become immersed in music. I'd learned how much music really ruled the Cullen family I laughed remembering

Emmett's antics my first year with the Cullen's He'd declared that I was to tense and at random moments would call out Dance

party and everyone would have to dance.Even to this day Emmett or anyone would call out "Dance Party" and everyone would

drop everything and begin to dance.

I silently giggled remembering."Dance Party" I said to Edward letting him know that all was forgiven. Edward smiled and began

to hum the new Lullaby that he'd created for Angela, and after a moment I turned off the radio and began to sing along with

him . When suddenly he slowed down and when I glanced out the window,I gasped as I saw the big blue sign that said

"WELCOME TO FORKS"!


	3. Finally

We were driving through the town of Forks, and I was still fighting the urge to jump out of the car

We were driving through the town of Forks, and I was still fighting the urge to jump out of the car. I had Edwards hand in a death grip as the car inched forward .

"It hasn't changed" I murmured, and it was the literal truth. I had no idea what I had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. I suppose it was appropriate, after all I'd supposedly been dead for 20 years, and I technically still looked 18.

"I'd forgotten how green it was," I whispered

"And look! Theirs the school and the corner store and the precinct", I was like a kid in a candy store after all the years everything was fresh.

Suddenly we turned down a street, a street I recognized all to well, a street that I'd driven down hundreds of times before, twenty years ago.

"Turn Around", I said my voice rising an octave.

"Calm down" murmured Edward,

"Easy for you to say I said I can't do it I just can't do it," I murmured

"Yes you can", said Edward soothingly. I'd been in town all of 5 minutes and already the old Bella was back. The insecure Bella, Yep that was me Bella the punk.

And suddenly a whole new thought occurred to me what if we were to late , what if Charlie had already…, I couldn't think the thoughts. I glanced at Edward . His jaw was tightened and his eyes were dark and completely focused on the road in front of him.I immediately noticed that the car had stopped and stared out the windshield. The house stood looking timeless It was exactly the same as when I'd last seen it, 20 years before, It was home.

The pictures that I had from my human life didn't do this place justice. For the past 20 years I'd traveled the world, and yet nothing could compare to the small gray house. Not the Taj mahal, the Eiffel tower, Buckingham palace, nothing. I could hear Charlie's ragged breathing, and I gasped. Being here made it all the more real. I realized that the only thing that I had kept me going for the past 20 years was knowing that my old life was still their.

Yes I knew that I couldn't stop time, but the fact that if I needed it ;I could have it. However I was experiencing a feeling that I'd never thought I'd have to experience. I was experiencing the reason that Edward had wanted me to stay human, I was experiencing the worst part of being a vampire, this was a first hand look at immortality I now understood all those stories about the people who regretted their wish.

I don't know how long we sat their staring at the house listening to the haggard breathing. Before I finally opened the door and met Edward around the front of the car. I walked around to the front of the car at a human pace. It was a while since I'd ever had to do anything at a human pace. I glanced at Edward and made my way to the front door and gathered the key from under the eave of the door nothing had changed. I carefully put the key in the lock, biting my lip as I slowly turned the doorknob the door immediately flung open revealing……….

"Jake" I whispered. He was sprawled out on the same couch that I'd sat on so many times before. Not to mention the fact that he looked like hell. In that Moment it seemed that time had ceased we were 20 years in the past I'd never changed and he wasn't a 38 year old man in the body of a 16 year old. . I was 18 and he was16, I fought the urge to go sit by him and lay my head against his warm chest. All of a sudden a gravely voice pulled me back to reality,

"Jake are you still their", the voice called. Jake sprang up from the couch seeing me he stopped and stared. All of a sudden I was encased in his woodsy smell. I buried my face into his chest inhaling his scent. "

Is he in their" , I asked after pulling away

"Yeah", he answered solemnly.

"You can leave if you want to" I said,

"I think I'll stay" He answered a grin on his face.

" Jake this is serious , I said, I'm breaking all the rules now."

" I' m about to tell Charlie that I faked my death and That I'm actually the walking dead, and Oh yeah I also hunt down defenseless animals to sustain my life, Not to mention I married a vampire and we now have a little vampire baby girl", I said seriously.

"Oh how is Angela", he asked.

I laughed "You nut you're not even taking this seriously", here I was joking with Jacob over the same things we used to joke over. I then heard the sound of the old steps creaking and the grunts of an old man trying to make his way down the stairs. We all froze all noise ceased.

"Here goes nothing I mouthed to Jacob". Jacob walked out of the room and went to help Charlie down the stairs. I could feel Edward moving around outside, unfortunately their were some things in my life that he couldn't be a part of I'd learned this over the years; this was one of those things.


	4. Telling him

When my father reached the bottom of the stairs It seemed that time suddenly stopped and even though I knew he was sick I'd expected him to be the same and he wasn't.

"Dad" I called out for some reason It seemed like I needed proof that this old man was actually Charlie.

"Bella, is that you", he said squinting I move d closer and at first I didn't answer.

"Yeah dad, I said "It's me."

"I don't know who you are he said "But my daughter died 20 years ago"

I could see the tears running down his cheeks. If I could have cried I would have. Here I was virtually impermeable and my fathers own words could cause me more pain then I'd ever experienced in my entire life.

" No dad, I said It's me Bella I didn't die all those years ago.

" listen Ms he said I don't know why you're in my house, and maybe you need some help and I'd be happy to call someone for you, but my daughter Isabella Marie Swan died 20 years ago. She was in an accident with her husband they both died their bodies were never found burned to a crisp he said falling into a chair.

I'd somewhat imagined how this whole thing would go but I never in a million years imagined that my father wouldn't believe me. I glanced at Jacob for help but he only smiled and walked into the kitchen. Okay I said you don't believe me when I was 5 I fell out of tree and you took me to the hospital we were their for 2 and a half hours then you took me out for Ice cream. 

"Young lady you're not the first person to read the book", he said smiling.

What he wrote as book my father wrote a book Charlie wrote a book this was to much my father4 couldn't use a computer much less write a book. 

"Fine I said if I'm not Bella then how come I look just like" 

You don't look like my daughter, he said

I'll be right back I said growing agitated. I flung open the door. Edward was waiting at the door smirking holding my bag . 

"Shut up I said to his phone I could hear Alice laughing in the back ground.

I snatched my bag from Edwards waiting hand and stormed back into the house I pulled my photo album out of my bag along with my memory box.

I began pulling things out of the box. 

"This, I said quickly Is me and Jacob at my wedding.

This is the camera that you and mom gave me.

"And this is the locket that you gave me right before I left"

" And this I said is the shirt that I stole from you that I wore every night as I tried forget you for the first 5 years".

I could see recognition in my fathers eyes.

" It doesn't make sense, he said You don't look any different"

And the truth was I didn't look any different than I had on my wedding day . I still looked 18 years old I knew that I would have to tell Charlie the truth. I mean I know he had some good drugs but no amount of drugs could explain to him why a 48 year old woman still looked 18. And then the look on my fathers face could have killed perhaps he'd already gotten it. Maybe Jacob had explained to him about my situation just like he'd explained his.

"Are you a werewolf too?" he asked seriously

I heard Edward barking laughter outside and I watched as Jacob fell on the floor clutching his sides. Nope, I was wrong my father was still the same, Completely oblivious

"NO, I said I am not a werewolf."

"What was that noise" he said

" That's Jacob", I said

I didn't feel the need to explain about Edward, but then again Edward could explain the vampire thing so well. 

" Edward", I called

"Yes! He called back Just loud enough for me to hear it was only a whisper bu T heard it loud and clear.

"Please come here I said

Within seconds Edward was directly beside me I quickly whispered in his ear what I wanted him to do I could see his eyes get big as I explained. 

"I really think that this should be all up to you", he said " I mean I wouldn't want to deprive you of this experience I mean I already took so much from you".

Believe it or not Edward was pawning this off on me. My perfect Godlike husband was pawning this off on me, or maybe he was right I wondered aloud if Charlie still had his gun.

" Well Dad, I said It kinda goes like this. 20 years ago when I married Edward,"

" Before then" piped in Jacob

Okay, I said continuing when I fell in love with Edward I found out he was a vampire. After that pretty much everyone tried to kill me so, 

"hey not everyone tried to kill you" said Edward

" Can I finish, I screamed

" anyway so I decided that I couldn't live without him and since it was so dangerous for me to remain human, because I'd be risking the lives of everyone I loved I decided that It would be best if I became like Edward"

" So you're a vampire he asked confused.

" Yup , but don't worry she doesn't eat people ,"said Jacob.

" Why did you fake your own death then?" he asked

" Because humans sort of can't know, but I figured since ….." I trailed off

" I'm dying he said aloud making it all very clear.

W were now sitting on the sofa with Charlie staring at us it all felt very elementary school. Just then my phone rang . It was Angela, 

"MOMMY, guess what Aunt Alice had a vision and all of us are on a plane right now."

"What?" I asked 

"I'm going to meet my other grandpa, oh Aunt Alice said you're not supposed to know so I gotta hang up now"

Just then the phone hung up leaving me staring at Edward as he stared at Charlie's gun on the table


End file.
